


September the 20th

by marckitt



Series: My Daisuga Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop Sawamura Daichi, DaiSuga Week, Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt
Summary: Daisuga Week 2020 - Day 1: StrangersKoushi has had a crush on the cute cop that frequents the same coffee shop as him, but he didn't plan on making a move.That was until he found out the cop was bisexual.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: My Daisuga Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	September the 20th

September the 20th was a day Koushi Sugawara was never gonna forget. It was the first time he saw the bisexual pride flag on the balcony of one of the apartments on the building beside his. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

Koushi lived in a small town that people considered the countryside, and he never expected to find someone who's outed as a part of the LGBTQ+ community in his town, let alone someone as open about it as his neighbor. 

Koushi wasn't ashamed of his sexuality at all, he was really proud of being gay, he just never thought he'd meet a fellow LGBTQ+ member in such a small-minded town. 

He wasted no time in taking the gay pride flag he had hanging on the living room and bringing it to his bedroom, where he could see his neighbor's balcony perfectly from the window. Thankfully, the flag wasn't big enough to cover the whole window, but it was big enough to be seen from his neighbor's balcony. 

He grabbed a few hooks with an adhesive surface he had laying around and glued them to the window’s glass. He thanked the gods above that he’d stitched little iron circles on each edge of the flag that allowed him to perfectly hook the flag onto the window. 

Taking a step back, he analyzed the result. The flag was secure enough on the window to stay hooked until Koshi decided to take it out, though he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. He wanted his neighbor to know they weren't the only ones and that they had his full support for being who they are. 

He nodded to grinned to himself and he grabbed his things to leave for another workday. 

Koushi worked at an elementary school 5 blocks from his apartment. He liked to walk there, only taking the bus if he were to run late. He hated being late though, mostly because of the kids who always tended to get obnoxious whenever he was late. Don’t get him wrong, Sugawara loved his job and his kids, but for a bunch of six-year-olds, they really knew how to get to his nerves. 

The other reason why he didn’t like to run late was the cute coffee shop that was on his way to school. And if you’d ask him he’d deny that he only went there because of the cute cop that showed up to grab two espressos and one americano every day around the time that Koshi was getting his usual morning coffee, no. It was just a coincidence that both men always met there and had developed what people wouldn’t call a relationship, but what Koshi liked to think of as a possible friendship. 

In case you’re wondering, yes, Koishi has a crush on the cute cop, but he’s not stupid, okay? He knew the chances that said cop was attracted to men are close to none and even when he’d dare to dream about a life in which the cop was an important part of he knew the most he’d get was a friendship, and he was fine with it. 

Even after “knowing” the guy for months, Koushi could count on a hand the things he knew about the cop. He knew the man's name was Daichi, his usual order and that he was a cop. That was all. And he hated it. He wanted to talk to the guy, get to know him. There was something about those pretty, big brown eyes that just made Koshi click. 

He arrived at the coffee shop at the usual time. Koshi walked to the counter where a small boy with brown hair with a stripe of blonde hair waited for a customer. 

“Good morning, Noya-san.” 

“Suga-san! Welcome back!” The tiny boy beamed as he greeted Koushi. “How can I help my favorite teacher today?” 

“I'm not your teacher, Noya. And I'll have a mocha, please.” Koushi said as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. 

Nishinoya typed quickly on the cash register, not missing a beat before looking at his coworker and yelling, “Asahi-san! One mocha.” Then he turned back to Koushi and said, “That'll be 200¥.” 

Koushi slid the money to Nishinoya and walked to where the drinks were delivered. Less than a minute later and Asahi, a tall guy that made the best coffee in town, handed Koushi his coffee. 

“Thank you, Asahi-san.” Koushi nodded as the guy smiled back at him. 

He then turned and went to sit on his usual table. The table was the perfect stop to see the door, the counter, and the street outside, and no, Koshi hadn’t changed tables just to watch the cute cop. He didn't. 

As he brought his mocha to his lips to sip at it, the door of the coffee shop opened, and a tall, handsome man walked in. He watched as the man made his way to the counter, adjusting the cap on his head and smiling. 

“Good morning, Nishinoya-san.” Daichi greeted the man on the counter. 

“Daichi-san! Good morning! How is my favorite cop today?” 

“I’m great, how are you?” 

“Well, you know, life at a coffee shop isn't as funny as those romcoms we watch, but I could be worse.” Nishinoya put his elbow on the counter and rested this head on his hand. “But enough of my sad, monotonous life. What can I get you today sir?” 

Daichi shook his head as he smiled. “We’ve talked about the sir thing, Nishinoya.” 

“Yeah, yeah. ‘I’m no sir, my old man is’.” Nishinoya said in an almost perfect impression of the cop and Koushi had to remind himself that he wasn’t supposed to be listening to that conversation and that it would be weird if the men heard his laugh. He took another sip of his drink as he glanced through the coffee shop’s window, trying not to look like a stalker. His ears were still sharp on the ongoing conversation at the counter though. 

“Exactly.” Daichi laughed. “I’d like two espressos and one americano, please. Oh, and a chocolate donut.” 

“Feeling bold today, are we?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow playfully, fingertips typing fastly on the register.” 

Daichi’s laugh echoed through the shop, louder this time. “I had a good day at the gym yesterday, I deserve a little treat.” He looked around, eyes scanning each table at the shop until they landed on Koushi's, making a shiver run up the teacher’s spine. 

“Maybe this will be my lucky day.” The cop added before looking back at Nishinoya, who seemed a little bit lost at the man’s words but didn't voice his confusion. 

Koushi thanked all the gods out there that Daichi wasn't looking at him anymore, because if the heat on his cheeks were anything to go by he could tell that was a _very_ obvious blush on his face. 

He focused on his mocha and tried to relax, telling himself that it must've been just a coincidence that Daichi was looking at him when he said that and that there was nothing to worry about. On the fifth sip be felt calmer already. 

Really, why had he freaked out in the first place? Daichi was just a nice man that happened to frequent the same shop that Koushi did. There was no reason for him to talk to Koushi or as much as acknowledge his existence. Right? 

Not long after Daichi's not so subtle glance, the cop’s order was ready. Asahi handed everything gently to Daichi and told him to be careful with the hot beverages. Daichi thanked Asahi before he took the brown paper bag with his donut and the tray with the drinks with a single hand and turned to leave. Before he was out the door though, he looked back at Koushi. His gaze lingered that longer than it's ever had. A small but noticeable smile pulled at his lips and, with his free hand, he tugged at his cap just like a western cowboy. 

The blush Koushi had previously had was nothing compared to the one that spread throughout his face after he awkwardly returned Daichi’s smile. His heart was racing, mind running a mile an hour and his head was spinning. Both of his hands held tightly at the table in front of him in an attempt for sustainment. 

Okay, that was weird. In the last four months that they've frequented the shop, neither of them had acknowledged the other's existence. Koushi wasn't complaining or anything, but why today? It was a day like all the others as far as he could tell, yet Daichi had smiled _and_ nodded at him. 

It was sure gonna be an interesting day. 

***

“Hinata! I've told you a million times before. You _cannot_ pull Kageyama’s hair!” 

“I-I know b-but he h-hit me first!” The redhead hiccuped through tears. 

Koushi turned to the other toddler. “Is that true, Kageyama-kun?” 

He nodded. 

“Okay. What do we do when we hurt our friends?” 

Kageyama kicked the floor a few times before sighing in defiance. “I’m sorry, Hinata.” 

The redhead had stopped crying by that time. He cleaned his teary face then a small smile appeared. 

“Don't you have something to tell Kageyama-kun too, Hinata?”

He nodded eagerly. “I'm sorry, Kageyama.” 

“Very good you two.” Koushi got up, but not before patting both boys on the head. “Now go play, and _please_ don't fight again.” 

“Yes!” The boys agree in unison before sprinting out to play on the corner of the room. 

_Those two_ , Koushi thought to himself. They were both so young, Kageyama hadn't even turned six like most of the other kids, but they were already so independent and stubborn. 

Koushi’s never had trouble with his students, but that was only before Hinata and Kageyama. He loved the boys with his heart and soul, but damn if they weren't two knuckleheads who didn't know how to interact with each other. 

Besides the usual fight between the two, the rest of the day went by in a flash, and it wasn't long before Koushi was peacefully walking back to his apartment. He walked past the coffee shop, peeking inside just to check that Daichi wasn't there. And he wasn't. 

He got home, took his shoes out by the door and made his way to his bedroom. As he changed out of his work clothes, his eyes met the bisexual flag on his neighbor's balcony again. 

He threw a t-shirt over his head and walked towards the window, not sure why he was doing it in the first place. 

Once he got there though he was glad he did. For the second time that day, he couldn't believe his eyes. His neighbor was currently watering the flowers on their balcony. They wore a navy blue uniform that always showed up in Koushi’s dreams. The uniform was accompanied by the dark brown hair Koushi had fantasized about running his hands through more times than not, along with the pair of brown eyes that drowned Koushi day after day. 

Daichi was his neighbor. More than that, he was bisexual!

He couldn't believe his luck. The guy he had a crush on was bi! There was a chance, a small one, but a chance nonetheless that Koushi's feelings were corresponded. 

What should he do with that information anyway? It's not like Daichi would accept him just because he's bi. 

He paced up and down in his bedroom, wondering what should he do now. He replayed every time he'd seen Daichi at the coffee shop, not sure what he was looking for but at that point, anything could help. 

He thought about each and every day in the past four months, but nothing stuck out. Then it hit him. 

Daichi had never glanced more than twice at Koushi. Except for today. And more than that, he had smiled at Koushi after saying something about today being his lucky day. It could just be a sign, right? 

At the back of his mind, a small voice reminded him that it could be anything, but he pushed the voice aside as he counted the number of floors until Daichi's before running out of his apartment. 

He ran into the building next to his and rushed up the stairs until the fourth floor. It wasn't until he had knocked on the door to the left that he came into his senses. 

What the hell was he doing!? He just ran to talk to his neighbor, who is also a cop, completely out of the blue and without a reason. 

Before he could make up his mind and rush back to the safeness of his apartment the door was opened. 

The tall man that stood before Koushi had his eyes wide open and mouth agape. _Shit_. 

“Uh, hello…?” 

“H-hi.” 

_Yeah, great, now you're stuttering too?_

Daichi recomposed himself, closing his mouth and softening his features. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Ah, no! I mean, I just came here because…” Koushi looked around, thinking about an excuse. Anything, really. The flag on the balcony swung with the wind, drawing Koushi’s attention to it. “Your flag!”

Daichi turned to follow Koushi’s sight. “Um, yeah. What about it?” His brow furrowed. 

“Nothing! I just… I saw it. From my window, I mean. I live in that building.” He pointed behind Daichi, who turned again to see where Koushi was looking. 

“Oh, I hadn't realized we were neighbors.” A small smile appeared on his lips.

“Me neither. I just found out. I saw you watering your flowers. They're very pretty.” Koushi felt his cheeks burning. Daichi seemed untouched though, smile getting bigger with every word that left Koushi's mouth. 

“Thanks.” His smile got impossibly bigger. Koushi could tell he was very proud of his flowers. “I'm Sawamura Daichi” He extended a hand to Koushi. 

“Sugawara. Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” He shook Daichi’s hand in a strong grip. 

“Do you wanna come in?” 

“Oh, no. I don't wanna bother you.” Koushi said, stepping back and shaking his head. 

“Come on, you're already here, might as well come in, right?” Daichi stepped back, allowing Koushi in. 

Koushi bit his lips in consideration. Why not? 

He walked inside the apartment, hands behind his back. It was small but cozy. It was tidy and clean, but not too much that you'd feel uncomfortable with fear of getting it dirty. Somehow, the apartment felt like Daichi. Like it was a part of his soul that Koushi had just entered. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Daichi’s voice brought Koushi back to reality. 

“Uh, no, I'm fine. Thanks.”

Koushi went back to looking around. He then saw the balcony and felt the weird urge to go there. Since Daichi had been nothing but nice to Koushi, he guessed it'd be okay if he went there. 

He crossed the small living room and stepped outside. He rested his arms on the grid where the flag was tied, the breathed in a steady breath. Daichi followed suit and joined him to the balcony. They stayed in silence. 

“That's my apartment.” Koushi pointed at his bedroom window, which could be perfectly seen where they were. 

Daichi stayed in silence. 

“The one with the rainbow flag?” He asked, voice distant as if with fear of the answer. 

Koushi nodded. “Bought it last year. I couldn't have it before because of my family.” He added in a small voice. 

Silence. 

Koushi's head was spinning with questions. What should he do? He had come to Daichi's apartment without a plan, and now that he was there he couldn't think of anything to say or do. Would it be rude if he gave Daichi an excuse and left? Would it be awkward between them now that Daichi knew he'd gay and Koushi knew Daichi’s bisexual? Would they go back to just being customers at the same coffee shop or would they move past it? The thought scared him but it gave him an idea. 

“Would you like to get a coffee with me?” 

Daichi's smile made its way back to his lips.

“Of course.” 

***

September the 20th was a great date for Daichi and Koushi. It was the day they met, the day of their first (and very awkward) days, the day Daichi had proposed to Koushi two years later and the day they got married. It was the day they adopted their dog and the day they decided to adopt a kid. It was also the day they celebrated as their anniversary. And, year after year, it was the day they took off to devote their undying love for each other. 

September the 20th was a good day. 


End file.
